


Shopping and Chocolates

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Psychic Changkyun AU [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is rich af, M/M, Minhyuk loves to go shopping, Psychic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Sequel to Trusting Changkyun's Intuition, Kihyun and Minhyuk go Christmas shopping.





	Shopping and Chocolates

Kihyun chopped the onions, wrinkling his nose to stop his eyes from watering. He needed to hurry up and finish up the onions so he could give the soup on the stove a good stir. He glanced down at the can of spam on the counter, wondering if he should add it or not. Kihyun heard footsteps behind him but he didn't turn to see, instead adding the onions to the soup before taking a small taste. A warm pair of arms wrapped around him, delicate hands landing at his stomach. Kihyun leaned into the gentle embrace, smiling when Changkyun kissed the back of his neck, “Hey babe how's the soup? Need any help?”

Kihyun wiggled his body, loving how Changkyun felt around him. “Are you finished with your work? Can you chop the meat for the stir fry?” Changkyun nodded, grabbed a pair of food safety gloves out of the drawer next to the stove before moving to a cutting board. He took the package of meat out of the refrigerator before answering Kihyun, “Yeah I signed the paperwork over the expansion for my Grandmother's old restaurant and Changmin got me the audits of the other shops. I might have to do some angry phone calls to get some heads rolling but other than that, I'm done for now. How's school baby?”

Kihyun gave Changkyun a pout as he sprinkled some salt into the soup. “It's bad enough that my group decided on doing the project over the worst subject ever but nobody has been answering my texts about how the paper and poster portion is going. So I'm probably going to do the whole thing by myself and tell the professor about it. I'm gonna get some hate but I don't care. Besides that, Minhyuk wanted to go out tomorrow to do some Christmas shopping so I'll be basically gone the entire day.” 

Changkyun put the cut meat into a saute pan, throwing the gloves away as he listened to Kihyun's worries. “Did you grab the card off the nightstand? I know you left it there when you cleaned out your wallet of all those receipts you hoard.” He stepped away from Kihyun's hand, knowing he loved to smack Changkyun's shoulder when he was mildly offended. “Come on Ki you know I'm right. You collect all those receipts just in case you need to return something but you're such a meticulous shopper that that never happens.” 

Kihyun watched Changkyun dance away from him, winking as he opened the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of red wine. He sighed, “Yes I grabbed the card from the table.” That navy blue debit card was currently burning a hole in his mind as Kihyun thought about spending the money on it. Six months into their relationship and Changkyun had given it to him like it was nothing, telling Kihyun to spend it on whatever he wanted, knowing Kihyun was such a thrifty shopper and wouldn't abuse the card. The money wasn't the issue, but the amount of trust Changkyun showed in him was astounding. It only made Kihyun fall more in love with Changkyun. “I'm sure I'll come back with a dozen shopping bags because of something Minhyuk saw that would look good on me.” 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow as he handed Kihyun his glass of wine, “And is that a bad thing? You know that light pink pullover he made you get is one of my favorites. And those baby blue shorts with the red tank top? Amazing. Tell him I give him permission to go wild and spoil you on my dime. You deserve every bit of it.” Kihyun rolled his eyes, sipping his wine to hide his blush. Changkyun chuckled, his hand wrapping around Kihyun's waist. 

“Don't get embarrassed my darling, Minhyuk just has a way of finding clothes that look excellent on you.” Kihyun pushed away from Changkyun, stirring the meat in the pan. “I'm not embarrassed, just amazed that you give me such trust, is all.”

Changkyun made a face, “We're not going down that road right now. I love you and trust you to do the right thing. That reminds though, I have to do my Christmas shopping as well, ugh.” The thought of Christmas shopping made his shoulders itch, making him pause with thought. The itch only intensified when he thought about Kihyun going shopping. His intuition pushed Changkyun to touch Kihyun's shoulder. Kihyun hummed in question as he added salt and pepper to the pan. 

Changkyun bit his lip but followed his feelings. “Be careful tomorrow ok? I have a feeling something might go wrong so make sure you wear that jacket I got you ok? The one with the inner pockets please.” Kihyun ground his teeth nervously. Changkyun's warnings were either vague or specific at times but if one thing was certain, Kihyun always listened to anything Changkyun asked him to do. Taking a deep breath, Kihyun pressed a kiss against Changkyun's lips, silently thanking him for the advice. “Ok I will. Maybe you should come with us?”

“I've got six songs due before next Friday so unfortunately I can't. I need to rerecorded the raps on two of them and I also have to call Hyungwonnie hyung so he can come record his part.” Changkyun pulled out bowls while Kihyun took out plates and the food made its way to the table, smelling savory and smoky. “But we can have dinner at that restaurant you like?”

Kihyun swirled his wine before taking a large sip. “Puzzle? You know you need reservations weeks in advance to get in.” Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his seat as he let his food cool. Kihyun rolled his eyes as he speared a slice of carrot. “Ugh you're like a sugar daddy, it's kinda weird.” 

“I just want to spoil you and make sure you're taken care of. I know you like to be independent and I definitely don't want to take that from you.” He reached out to hold Kihyun's hand, giving it a gentle kiss before going for his spoon. “By the way we own Puzzle so we can go in anytime we want.”

Kihyun sputtered, snatching his napkin from the table to wipe the spit off his chin. “We own Puzzle? Since when?” Changkyun pulled out his phone to show Kihyun a list of restaurants they owned. “We actually own six restaurants. Three under my name, two under yours and we own Puzzle together since I figured it was romantic to own the restaurant you asked me out in.” 

Kihyun knew Changkyun was rich but this was something different. It was almost scary since he knew Changkyun's grandmother had been smart with her money and in turn, taught Changkyun how to do the same. It had been a relief knowing how well Changkyun worked his finances and properties, along with his assistant's help. But this, owning two restaurants without knowing it and with Changkyun saying it nonchalantly, Kihyun felt like smacking Changkyun upside the head. “And when were you going to tell me this?” 

Changkyun slurped his soup, shrugging his shoulders. “I was planning to give them to you for our anniversary but I thought of something better so I forgot about them. If you want a list of places we own, Changmin can give you a full report. Anything you want Babe it's yours.” 

Kihyun sighed, “I'll do that since you're so forgetful. Anyways yes we can have dinner at Puzzle with Minhyuk because I know he won't pass up the chance to go. How much do you wanna bet he'll text Jooheon and Hyunwoo hyung to come?” They shared a laugh, their hands intertwined as they fed each other small bites of stir fry. Changkyun held his bowl to his mouth and took a gulp. “Minhyuk hyung will probably invite everyone in our little group and it'll be just seven of us eating at least four hundred dollars worth of food.”

“Like you don't expect that. But it'll be nice since Hyungwonnie has been busy lately. Hoseok keeps texting me how much he misses him.” Kihyun wiped Changkyun's face off, using the napkin on his face afterwards. “We should take a group vacation when this semester ends. Maybe we could go to Jeju island? It would be nice to unwind in a cabin by the sea.” 

“That sounds nice. I wouldn't mind it except it's going to be balls cold outside and you know how much I hate getting sick.” Kihyun chuckled, pushing aside his mostly empty plate. Changkyun leaned against Kihyun, enjoying his soft kisses against Changkyun's forehead. “You know I'll take care of you so just let me plan everything and you deal with telling everyone to pack.” 

Changkyun let his nose run up Kihyun's jaw, pressing a kiss against Kihyun's ear. “Yes dear. Are you done with your plate so I can do the dishes? I know you need to review those notes for Micro.” 

“Thanks Babe.” Kihyun rolled his head as Changkyun gathered their plates and bowls. “I'm almost done color coding my notes and I need to start working on the next chapter. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me.” 

“Alright. I'll bring you some snacks when I finish cleaning up, ok?” 

Kihyun sighed in happiness, loving the fact Changkyun paid so much attention to him. He kind of wanted to get down on his knees to show how much he appreciated Changkyun but he held back, knowing he needed to get some work done. “Sounds good, you remember my usual snack right?” 

Changkyun gave him a thumbs up. “Slices of apples covered in a thin layer of peanut butter, along with a glass of warm milk.” Kihyun winked, “You got it. Alright I'm gone.” 

And Kihyun left Changkyun, who briefly rinsed the dishes before adding them into their dishwasher. He washed his hands before digging into the refrigerator, looking for the peanut butter. The bottle of chocolate syrup caught his eyes and Changkyun pulled it out along with the peanut butter. Smirking, Changkyun sliced an apple, adding peanut butter to them before decorating them with a light drizzle of chocolate. He wondered if a rough chop of some nuts would be a nice texture for Kihyun but he didn't want to get too fancy with the snacks. With the mug of milk warming up in the microwave, Changkyun put away their leftovers.

He went into the bedroom, smiling as he saw Kihyun on his belly with his notes spread in front of him, glasses perched on his kissable nose. He placed the mug on the bedside table and the snacks on Kihyun's left. “Snacks for the beauty on the bed.” 

“Thanks.” Kihyun murmured, eyes briefly closing as Changkyun kissed the top of his head. “Are you going to work in your studio?” Changkyun shook his head, sitting down next to Kihyun. “My head's pretty dead from all the paperwork I did. If I made music right now, it'll sound like if I was taking drugs. It's not pretty.” 

“I'll just shower and then tuck myself in a read a book while you keep working. I'll be back ok?” Changkyun rose from the bed to raid their closet for a clean pair of boxers before disappearing into their bathroom. Kihyun rubbed his eyes as he turned the page in his textbook, the small words blending together. He could feel himself drifting off and sighed, nibbling on his delicious apple slices. He had only been able to finish color coding his notes in the thirty minutes Changkyun had been in the kitchen but it had felt like an hour had passed. He really wanted to start on the next chapter but the warm milk was lulling him to sleep. 

“You look tired.” Kihyun turned to Changkyun, who was drying off his hair. Kihyun sighed, his hands working on putting his stuff back into his backpack. “Yeah I can't concentrate on the next chapter and this snack isn't helping.” Changkyun flexed his arm, showing off what little muscle he had from working out with Hoseok. “It's because your stud muffin is coming to bed. I'm clean, smelling good, and available to cuddle. I'm temptation at its finest.” 

Kihyun let his backpack flop onto the floor as Changkyun got into bed, dimming the lights down to a sultry golden hue. Kihyun rolled his eyes as Changkyun opened his arms but went ahead and laid on his chest, enjoying how warm Changkyun was. “Stud muffin huh? How cheesy can you get?”

Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun, letting their legs intertwine. “You know how cheesy I get when I put my mind to it. You just want me to compliment you to sleep.”

“Maybe. It's nice to hear how much you love me.” Kihyun leaned up, capturing Changkyun's lips in a kiss that was more emotion than touch. Pulling back, Kihyun's eyes seemed to sparkle as Changkyun looked into them. “It's nice to hear how much you love me too Ki.” 

Kihyun chuckled, closing his eyes and laying his head against Changkyun's collarbone. Changkyun pulled up the comforter to cover them, grabbing the tv remote. Changkyun couldn't sleep without background noise and thankfully Kihyun was fine with it. So putting a murder mystery on low, Changkyun brought his nose down to Kihyun's hair and breathed in deeply. This was the scent of love and he just couldn't get enough of it.

“Night Ki, have sweet dreams.”

–

Kihyun avoided the bra Minhyuk threw at him, catching the panties with a grimace. Minhyuk rolled his eyes and threw another three pairs at Kihyun, his eyes roaming over the racks. “Changkyun's totally gonna love these. I knew he totally freaked over that lacey crop top I bought you, like didn't you say he bent you over the couch the moment he saw you? You got the freaky one between the two of us. Like Hyunwoo almost fainted at the mention of me wearing red lipstick and high heels.”

Kihyun huffed, putting back panties that were ugly in his opinion. “It's because he knows that if he lets you do freaky stuff in bed, you'll never stop. Changkyun on the other hand, deserves to be spoiled from how hard he works. No green or orange lingerie.”

Minhyuk nodded, eyeing a sparkly baby pink babydoll. “You should totally buy some for him to wear too. I'm sure he'd be willing to put on a show for you if you asked. Have you thought about role playing? Doctor and nurse is always sexy.” He handed Kihyun the babydoll before grabbing a matching black one. Kihyun hummed, liking the baby dolls. 

“I'll talk to him about role playing, it's not like we talk about sex that often. It only comes up when we talk about boundaries and limits. But I do think he'll look good in a wig and a dress.” Minhyuk clapped his hands. “Yes definitely! What are you going to give him for Christmas?”

Kihyun leaned against the dressing room wall, watching Minhyuk as he glanced over the sundresses. He shook his head when Minhyuk pulled out a tacky red and green dress, laughing when Minhyuk nodded and pretended to vomit over the dress. “I'm planning to get him a new pair of sneakers since his current pair is on its last leg. The lingerie stuff will just be a bonus for him. He's the last one on my list to buy for except Hyungwon since Hoseok bought the liquor I was going to get him.” 

Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows. “Just get him some more chokers, Hoseok literally eats him up when he wears them.” Kihyun shrugged his shoulders, nodding when Minhyuk showed him a black sundress with sunflowers. “Like I gave Hyungwonnie a baby blue bow and Hoseok couldn't keep his eyes off him for the entire party. And afterwards Hyungwon's neck was black and blue.” 

“Well that's too obvious a gift but I'll keep it in mind. Anyways hurry up so we can go check out that chocolate sale next door. I need some good chocolates for Hoseok's mother since she was so nice to offer her restaurant for our Christmas party before Changkyun offered up his apartment. I just can't believe Changkyun gave her a month long vacation to London. He's just lucky that Changmin hyung knows people who can run it with ease temporarily.” 

Minhyuk shooed Kihyun with his hands, a decent sized pile of clothes in front of him. “Go and check out the chocolate sale, I want to take my time and find a pretty turtleneck and maybe some accessories. I'll hold onto the sexy stuff for you.” 

“Alright I'll be right back.” Kihyun exited the store, glancing over the the chocolate shop next door. He was thankful that it didn't look so busy, even with its signage of seventy percent off luxury chocolates. Kihyun browsed the different racks of chocolates, ignoring white and dark chocolate. All he wanted was sweet milk chocolate, maybe even some spiked with different flavors. He reached out to look at a package of spiced oranges and chocolate, wondering how the tangy citrus would work. Adding it into the little basket the associates gave him, Kihyun moved onto alcoholic chocolates. 

Reaching up for a sparkly looking package, Kihyun felt something against his ass. Whipping around, Kihyun saw a guy standing there, on his phone, as if he didn't touch Kihyun's ass. He didn't know if it was an accidental touch or not, but he didn't take any chances. He moved towards the register, suddenly realizing that had his wallet been in his back pocket instead of inside his jacket pocket, he could have been robbed. Was this the warning Changkyun had felt about? Well a smile formed on his face as he told a sales associate about the man. 

He got a sigh in response, “Thank you for telling us. We've had reports about him trying to pickpocket our customers but everytime we have the mall security come, he escapes. But since he touched you inappropriately, I can get rid of him so thank you. Here's an extra forty percent off coupon on our current sale, it's the least we can do.” Kihyun hummed, taking the coupon with some hesitance. 

Turning back, Kihyun really buckled down and scoured the store for good gifts and treats. Even with the extra forty percent off, Kihyun spent over a hundred dollars just buying enough chocolates for everyone. He felt a little bad spending so much but it wasn't all for him so he ignored it and went back over to Minhyuk. He found his friend going up and down the clearance aisle with a clear pile growing by the register nearby. “Aren't you satisfied yet?”

Minhyuk waved his hand in the air, his eyes stuck on a bright yellow shirt. “Never. Did you finish buying all your chocolates? You better have bought me some.” 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I bought your favorite don't worry. I even got an extra forty percent off because I helped them catch a pickpocket.” 

“A pickpocket? How did you manage that?” 

Kihyun pulled a very nice gray shirt, putting it against his chest for Minhyuk to see. “Some guy touched my butt and I reported him. Either way I feel like that was what Changkyun warned me about yesterday because I put my wallet in my jacket instead of my pants like usual.” 

“He's your danger radar. How cute.” Minhyuk gave Kihyun a thumbs up before showing him a baby pink pants. “If only he could tell me if I'm in danger of failing my Calc exam. I'm almost done here I just need to get us some shoes before we get out of here.” 

Kihyun hummed. “Not going to Bath and Body Works? You always buy candles before we leave the mall.” 

“I don't feel up to it. I think I'm catching something because you know how much Coco loves sleeping next to me at night? He didn't come near me at all last night. He was all cuddled up with Jooheon and Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk touched his cheeks, “I feel hot here so as soon as we're done here, I'm going to bed.” 

Kihyun reached out to touch Minhyuk's forehead, not liking how warm he was. “Let's skip the shoes until you feel better. I'll call Changkyun to come and get us. We can have dinner some other time, you can choose where too.” 

Minhyuk sighed, wiping his head. He wanted to keep shopping but the thought of his bed along with some warm soup, sounded so nice. He pouted, nodding his head at Kihyun. “Deal. We can gather the gang and all eat together at that fabulous restaurant later. Let's hurry up and pay so Changkyun can see all the good clothes.” 

They gathered up the clothes they wanted and added it to the big pile at the register. The associate there smiled at them, quickly making work of scanning each one. Kihyun quickly texted Changkyun to come get them as Minhyuk handed over some coupons they had. “Did you guys find everything ok?” She didn't really look at them as she folded shirt after shirt, making sure there were no security tags on them. “Do you want to keep the hangers?” 

“No thank you.” Kihyun let Minhyuk lay his head on his shoulder as he watched the prices ring up. Thankfully there was no issue as he handed over his debit card and they walked out with several large bags. Changkyun was still on his way so they sat down on a bench, their bags at their feet. Minhyuk whined as Kihyun massaged his neck, moving so it wasn't so uncomfortable. “Your massages are always so painful but my body always feel better. How do you do it?” 

“I have magic fingers.” Kihyun's eyes brightened up at the sight of Changkyun's car. “Now get up so we can get out of here.” Minhyuk shuffled forward as Kihyun waved at Changkyun, who winced at how many bags were littered around them. “Hey babe.” 

Changkyun leaned in to kiss Kihyun before chuckled as Minhyuk made a kissy face to him. “Hey hyung.” He gave Minhyuk a kiss on the forehead, knowing he loved getting lots of love from everyone. “Ready to go eat?” Kihyun handed Changkyun some of the bags. “Minhyuk isn't feeling well so I want to take him home. I'm gonna text Jooheon and Hyunwoo so they know. “ 

Changkyun opened the trunk and added their bags in. “Min hyung there's a blanket left over from our last date in the backseat so wrap yourself around it.” 

“Ugh you guys are the best.” Minhyuk got in the back as Kihyun slipped into the passenger's seat, getting comfy as Changkyun slammed the trunk. “Ask Jooheon if he'll be home before seven because I hate waiting until Hyunwoo comes back at ten.” 

Kihyun's fingers moved as he texted Jooheon, not really waiting for a response as switched over to text Hyunwoo. “Want me to stay and make you some porridge? We can pick up some abalone and scallops.” 

Minhyuk shook his head, closing his eyes as Changkyun started the car. “Thanks but no thanks. Jooheon will make me his grandma's chicken soup the moment he sees me in bed and you know how much I love that soup. I want it whenever I can get it.” 

Changkyun nodded, reaching out to hold Kihyun's hand as he turned out the parking lot. “That soup is magic. I think Jooheon's grandmother sold her soul for that recipe, like that's the only way it could be that amazing because you know how poorly Jooheon can cook sometimes.” Minhyuk snorted and Changkyun rolled his eyes. “Ok he can't cook for shit but he never fails at that soup.” 

“Which is why I want it every chance I get.” Minhyuk slouched into the car seat as Kihyun glanced at his phone, getting Jooheon's text right after Hyunwoo's. He hummed, catching Changkyun's attention. “What?”

“Jooheon says he's coming home as soon as he can and Hyunwoo is skipping his usual workout to go shopping. So it looks like they'll arrive after we drop off Minhyuk. Hear that Min?” 

Minhyuk sighed, he was so thankful that his boyfriends were caring enough to drop what they were doing and help him get better. He closed his eyes and listened to Kihyun talk about the chocolates he had bought, the dull voice slowly lulling him to sleep. 

–

Changkyun glanced over at Kihyun who was hiding his yawn behind his hand. They had just dropped off Minhyuk at home where Jooheon and Hyunwoo had picked him up and pulled him inside for kisses and cuddles. “Tired love? I can make dinner for tonight unless you want to order in?” Kihyun shook his head, his hand brushing away the hair from his face. 

“I really want pasta but I don't know a restaurant that delivers pasta. What do you want to eat?” 

Changkyun licked his lips as he stopped at a red light, rolling his shoulder as he thought about what he wanted for dinner. “I could call in an order for pickup and go get it while you get comfy at home. I know a good restaurant that I think you'll like. They don't take too long at cooking either.” 

“That sounds good. I just really want a shower and watch the next episode of that drama, you know the one with the zombies.” Kihyun shivered, “I hate zombies but it's such a good drama. I still can't believe that you weren't scared when that girl got eaten, like ew.” 

“That was pretty gross I have to admit. I wonder how they're going to escape the kingdom. Because if it was up to me, I'd leave the moment I knew shit was going down.” Changkyun turned into their apartment complex and parked the car, turning to Kihyun. “Here babe get inside and I'll go order the food for us, maybe even pick up some dessert while I'm at it.” 

“You're too good to me Changkyun. What did I do to deserve you?”

Changkyun brought their heads together, his mouth pulled into a gentle smile. “You did nothing but be a sweet and caring boyfriend. I love you so much, now get inside and get cozy. I'll be back quick so don't start the episode without me.”

Kihyun gave Changkyun a kiss before getting out of the car, his jacket wrapped tightly around him due to the sudden cold weather. As Changkyun drove away, Kihyun turned to make his way inside. Thankfully none of their neighbors were around as Kihyun didn't really feel like talking. Getting inside, Kihyun started tugging off his clothes, determined to have a quick but thorough shower. His shoes made it onto the shoe rack while his jacket landed in the hallway closet. He shucked off his clothes and showered quickly, humming as he turned off the water. 

Kihyun grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He heard the front door open as he dug through their closet, pulling out a pair of sweats. 

“Babe? Is that you?” 

Changkyun popped his head into the bedroom, whistling when he saw a shirtless Kihyun. “If I knew it was going to be that kind of party, I should have freshened up.” Kihyun rolled his eyes and took a black shirt he knew belonged to Changkyun. 

“In your dreams pretty boy.” 

Changkyun wiggled his eyebrows, throwing finger hearts at Kihyun before winking. “Always. Now hurry up before the food gets cold. You know you hate cold pasta even though it's God's answer to a lazy college student's question.” He disappeared, leaving Kihyun to slip on a pair of fuzzy socks before padding his way into the living room. Where Changkyun had put out the steaming plates of pasta, along with breadsticks and glasses of looked like red wine. Changkyun spotted him and made jazz hands towards the food.

“Ta-dah!” 

Kihyun smiled, his hands coming up to hold his chest. What had he done to deserve this thoughtful man? He cuddled into Changkyun's side, feeling a warm arm wrap around him. They shared an Eskimo kiss, their eyes saying everything their mouths didn't. 

I love you, Kihyun's eyes said.

I love you too, Changkyun's eyes replied.

And they spent the rest of the night, just eating and relaxing.


End file.
